Contagious
by Cozza
Summary: Mikage's bored and decides to play a game with Teito. Written for Misura as part of LJ's FandomAid project.


"Teito."

"Oi, Teito!"

Mikage couldn't take it anymore, he was sure this boredom would see the end of him. Trying for his luck a third time, he once again called out to his friend, "Tei-"

"What!" Teito replied abruptly, evidently sick of his friend's persistent pestering. Upon no response he reluctantly gazed up from his text book, only to see Mikage's face contorted in what appeared to be his attempt to refrain from laughing. Teito sighed as he watched his optimistic friend collapse to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Frustrated by his friend's disruptive behaviour, Teito massaged his temples. "Mikage, shut up and study! The theory examination counts for half our mark – it may be the deciding factor on whether we graduate."

Mikage's laughter died down as he slowly stood up. "Sorry, sorry, but your face is priceless when you're annoyed!" he said, earning him a look of disapproval from Teito. Wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, he grabbed hold of Teito's shoulder. "But Teito, right now you're being boring. Graduation is coming up, you know you'll pass, so why bother studying? Let's have fun!"

"That may be so, but what about you?" Teito replied sarcastically.

Oblivious to Teito's sarcasm, Mikage laughed. "I'll pass, don't you worry! But for the meantime, let's enjoy ourselves."

Teito smiled in a resigned matter at his friend, there was no point arguing with this guy, he was too persistent. And in all honesty, it was a trait that Teito found himself admiring in Mikage. "What do you suppose we do then?"

Mikage's contemplative expression lasted for mere seconds, before his index finger shot up to signal the birth of an idea. "Follow me," was all he said whilst grinning mischievously.

Teito, despite being suspicious of what Mikage had planned, closed his textbooks, abandoning them on his bed as he promptly followed Mikage out of their living quarters. "Where are we going?" he enquired, whilst catching up to Mikage's pace.

Mikage smiled, "First, we're grabbing something nourishing for lunch – because you can't live off those vitamin pills."

"Then?"

"That's a surprise, for me to know and you to find out."

Teito sighed. He just could never seem to win with this guy.

Half an hour and several yakisoba breads consumed later, Teito still had no clue as to what Mikage had up his sleeve. Mikage had dragged him out to the academy training grounds, where they were all alone; Teito figured all the other students must be busy cramming for the final exam.

"If you wanted to spar with me you could have just said so." Teito commented.

"I know, but this is different, we're going to play a game."

Teito's eyebrows perked whilst his green eyes narrowed in curiosity. "A game..?"

"Yup!" Mikage grinned, "Instead of using murderous, grim words to launch our Zaiphon attacks, we have to attack each other with the first word that comes to our head. For example, if you were to spell out 'delicious', I may return your attack with 'yakisoba'."

Teito nodded, but still not fully comprehending exactly what his friend meant – he had only ever utilised his Zaiphon in a vicious manner.

"And no attempts on my life, please," he joked. Teito rolled his eyes. Every sparring session they had ever shared, without fail, Mikage would repeat that same line, despite knowing full well that neither of them ever harboured spiteful intentions towards one another.

"Alright! Let's spar!" Mikage hollered, as they both dropped off to opposite sides of the training ground. "I'll start!"

With a leap into the bitter air, Mikage directed his first Zaiphon attack, the word 'television' embedding itself into the gravel at Teito's feet. Without so much as a second thought, Teito sprung from his stationed position and responded accordingly with 'movies'. Confidently, Mikage replied with 'Godzilla'. The attacks that followed were of the same nature; this continued for a while and appeared to have no intent of changing.

A good twenty minutes had passed when Mikage smirked launching yet another Zaiphon attack. Teito held a puzzled expression at his friend's sudden arrogance; what could he possibly have planned for such a childish game? Teito found himself thinking. His question was promptly answered, causing an amused expression to appear on his face. The attack, imprinted on the brick wall behind him, read 'Mikage'. Teito laughed, Mikage was always too obvious. Giving his head a shake to wear off the laughter he responded with 'best friend', knowing full well Mikage was seeking reassurance of the relationship they shared. That it wasn't one-sided on Mikage's part – which for some reason, the boy had always been insecure about.

Despite how apparent it was that Mikage had expected this kind of response, it still left him grinning foolishly. "Okay, Teito!" he hollered, "get ready for my final attack." Teito stood on guard, fully aware of how final attacks in general were difficult to counter. After all, he wanted to at least end this silly game as the victor.

Mikage chuckled at Teito's sudden seriousness and sent out his final attack. Teito tensed in anticipation, but let his muscles relax when he realised that the attack lacked any authority. On the contrary it was gentle and fluttered through the breeze before softly landing on Teito's forearm, the words 'I love you, Teito' visible.

Blushing madly at the straightforwardness of Mikage's affections, Teito quickly shot an 'Idiot! I know!' back. Teito's embarrassed expression only encouraged Mikage's laughing fit. Teito tried his best to look annoyed, but his attempts were futile, as he quickly found himself laughing too. It was contagious. Mikage was contagious, and Teito refused to have it any other way.


End file.
